Forbidden love
by Sainan01
Summary: Shouri hates humans because of what they did. Since he is the rightful successor for the throne he implied the rule of no interactions with human. No friendship with humans. But Yuuri broke the most important rule: No love within humans and dragons.


**Chapter 1: Flower bed**

Yuuri's love for humans comes from his mom. He remembers how her mother would go to his bedroom at nights to tell him tales about humans, his father following after with some cool adventures stories. How he wanted those moments to come backs, hearing about those tales with his two older brothers. But now he doesn't know what to think.

His parents were killed by no other creature than humans.

Shouri now hates humans because of what they did. Since he is the rightful successor for the throne he implied the rule of no interactions with human. No friendship with humans. And the most important within the rules:

 ** _No love within humans and dragons._**

He still remembers what Shouri said in his parents' funeral. Loud and clear, with a venomous sound in his voice, full of regret and hate; 'I _will avenge them, Yuuri. And I will protect both you and Sainan.'_

It has been around 5 years and now Yuuri is 18 years old. But even though humans killed his parents he still can't get to hate them. He just loved them. They were such strange creatures. Around the years, he has gone to spy on them. It was really funny how events around them changed so drastically, and _how he loved_ when the turn of events were so unexpected and so good. Around the time, he found out that Sainan did the same as him. And they became buddies at watching human and laughing together.

Shouri was ignorant at Yuuri's and Sainan's activities, that was it until he found out. Of course there was a big ass fight between. Shouri almost lose his right wing before Sainan's wrath. At the end Sainan made the entire fault come to his shoulders.

The next day Sainan left the castle leaving just a simple note.

 _'_ _Going out to take a shit. Don't wait for me assholes._

 _PD: Love you Yuu-Chan, don't sleep too late._

 _-Sainan. '_

Yuuri almost had a heart attack, let's not talk about Shouri. The poor idiot was worried mess thinking that it was his fault that Sainan left since he got mad at him and Yuuri activities. Sending parties to search for him all around the forest, just for them to come back with their wings broken by Sainan. Well, at least he knew he was safe.

But Yuuri was still worried. Sainan is antisocial, rarely talks with others that aren't his friends. Yuuri knows well that Sainan went out now and then and came back a week after. But it had been 2 months and no news from Sainan.

He went to Shouri asking if he knew something about Sainan. Just to have Shouri throwing a tantrum of why Sainan gets to be called nii-chan when Sainan is just their cousin and him, his brother by blood, to be called just 'Shouri'.

Escaping from Shouri, he went to see his favorite _'show'_ blessed by the name of _'Humanity stupidity'_ by Sainan and Yuuri while watching them. Lame name, he knows.

Just to get caught by Shouri and getting into a damn fight again.

Now here he is. Flying to God knows where searching for his beloved 'nii-chan' since Yuuri knows that he won't survive be around Shouri all by himself without Sainan begin there to shut up Shouri. Well and because he was mad at Shouri too.

But Yuuri selected the wrong day to have a trip to human's lands, knowing that Sainan will be there. It was raining and he barely could see anything. Flying around and trying to no get killed by fucking lighting around 5 freaking hours, he finally saw something like a castle.

Landing gracefully in a flower bed that he thinks that humans called 'Yuuri's naivety', he makes disappear his wings and throws himself into the flower bed, just to get asleep soon after. Ignorant to the footsteps coming near him.

* * *

 _ **Re-upload of my old fanfic of my old account. Sainan is my occ, read my other story 'when the shadows move' t know more about him.**_

 _ **hope you like it and please leave reviews.**_


End file.
